What would one more do?
by TieDjee
Summary: What if RWBY got a fifth member at the beginning of the show? What if that member was a guy? What would it change for the story? Find out how this came to be and follow my OC as he joins up with Ruby, Weiss, Blake and (most important?) Yang.
1. Introduction

**My RWBY OC overview:**

 **Characteristics**

Name : Aedan Cousland

Race : Human

Gender : Male

Age : 18 (at series start)

 **Traits**

Handedness : Right

Height : 5'11" (1.79 meters)

Hair Color : Dark Brown

Eye Color : Blue

Semblance : Aura Shielding

I suck at drawing, but because I still want you guys to show and to understand what I describe I may come over as unoriginal regarding certain things (at least I admit it and say from who I got it).

Aedan is one of twelve possible standard starting names I borrowed from a game called 'Dragon Age Origins'. I only borrowed the name from there, not the related background story. Aedan also means 'Born of fire' in Irish, this is why the emblem is a Phoenix in a shield, the shield thing has to do with my character's Semblance. I chose the color blue because of my own eye color and because it would in my opinion be the best fitting color combined with Red, White, Black and Yellow and yes, the character is basically me.

(www . halo3archives . com Emblem Generator)

Take the cover image for a visual for his appearance. Aside from the black jacket, blue jeans etc. (see cover image) my character also wears black hiking boots.

(www . kongregate . com Anime Character Maker 2)

Lots of credit towards the games of the 'Halo' franchise for the weapon my character uses. In the games known as the 'Spartan Laser', this weapon fires a red energy beam that can burn through its enemies and explode. It runs on red dust crystal magazines and is capable of firing five highly powered up shots before reloading. For each shot you need to charge it up for four seconds, or you can let go of the trigger earlier for less powerful shots and shoot more often before needing to reload. Looking through its sight you can zoom in up to three times. When not in action the weapon is carried on the back in its folded state (see cover image, it's all on scale).

As you can see, my character's main weapon doesn't have a melee state, kind of the opposite from Jaune, who's only weapon only has a melee state. My character though does carry a combat knife with him, horizontally sheathed in a sheath on his belt at his back.

Aura Shielding is a Semblance that allows my character to use his Aura to create solid shields outside of it being a personal force field. This does cost Aura, if the shield isn't destroyed it will fade away and the used Aura will go back to the character's Aura level. This happens at Aedan's command or if he gets unconscious. These shields can only appear within his sight radius and can consist out of various levels of strength and shapes. He can't move the shield around after letting it appear, unless he gathers Aura in his hand, than he can throw it. Also his Aura and Semblance are transparent blue in color.

Furthermore, combat wise: What he lacks in speed and agility he makes more than up for in durability and strength. While having great reflexes and aim with his weapon, he could become better with his knife fighting skills. Without his weapons he is good at mixed martial arts (I've done mixed martial arts for years), but he refrains from using a lot of kicks in favor for solid defenses.

Most of the male cast is slim, my character is not like Jaune and Ren, my character has an overall broader and a more buff build. He is just a tad broader than Cardin and/or Yatsuhashi. The origin of his scar on his cheek will be told in a future chapter as will additional information about the character. He does live in the kingdom of Vale and comes from a medium sized city called Draken (made up, translated my birthplace is called Drakes).

Aside from the AU and changes in the story of RWBY because of this OC, I want him to pair (M/F) him with someone. I was thinking Yang or Pyrrha, at the moment I've set it on Yang so that all the most obvious M/F-pairings in the show can still exist.

Disclaimer: For the most part I just added another student for Beacon Academy, who in the grand scheme of things may or may not change that much.


	2. Arriving at Beacon

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Opening one of his blue eyes a young man saw across the room two girls hugging it out, though one appeared to be enjoying it less than the other. Closing his eye he resumed his relaxed position on the couch he was sitting on. Hands behind his head and legs crossed he let his mind wander.

' _Hm, guess not everybody likes hugs.'_ His lips had curled into a small smile at the sight as he thought of back home where he was basically the teddy bear for the small children. _'Hopefully after my time at Beacon Academy I can still help out back at home while protecting everyone from the Grimm.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the news that was on was cut off.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

Again opening one eye to see who was speaking, he was met with a blond-haired woman with green eyes. She was wearing glasses and white with black and purple clothing. As he was about to close his eye again to just listen when she said the next thing:

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

Realizing something he opened both his eyes. _'Glynda Goodwitch? She is a teacher at Beacon, isn't she? I think I've noticed her name in the letter I got.'_

With raised interest he removed the hands from behind his head, leaned a bit forward and put his elbows on his now straightened legs he started to listen to what this lady had to say.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"

' _You can say that again, I'm the only one from my city to come here, not that I'm going to miss any of those guys still there. I just hope that I can get along with the new people here.'_ The young man thought hopefully.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

' _I agree with you there, even if it doesn't last forever we will be the ones to protect those who can't protect themselves.'_ That was his thought as he cracked the knuckles of his right fist.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

' _Well then, I hope I won't disappoint you guys.'_ The young man thought as he cracked the knuckles of his other fist.

The image of her disappeared, and the people went on doing whatever they were doing before she appeared. Soon the talking started again and you could hear the ooh's and aah's reactions from the view.

The young man was debating within himself whether to lean back and close his eyes again or to look around. Ultimately he decided that since they were almost there he might as well look around to become familiar with the surroundings and faces.

Again his sight fell upon the pair of sisters, it was quite particular actually. It was like they stood out above the rest, like all the other people could be black silhouettes for the matter. This time getting a closer look there were some things that caught his attention.

' _They look really different from one another… Maybe each one takes after a parent? How come their height difference? You have to be like seventeen to be a first year, and this ship carries like only new first years. Maybe the smaller one is a special case that she was allowed to come to Beacon despite being actually too young in comparison to her older sister? She wouldn't be the only one who got a change compared to the normal selection for Beacon. I wonder what Ozpin and Glynda want with me? They didn't exactly explain a lot in the letter I got._

Going back to what he was doing before, he continued to stare at the people around, though his gaze kept lingering at the older sister of the pair he was just watching a moment ago. As he did this he came to a conclusion…

' _She is attractive…'_

But before he could berate himself for shamelessly checking her out, his thoughts were interrupted when one of the passengers started making suspicious noises.

It came from a blond-haired boy with a sword on his hip "Uhugh hugh url hgn!"

' _Poor guy, he either is afraid of heights or he has motion sickness.'_ He thought to himself.

After standing up and holstering his weapon back on his back, which was lying next to him on the couch, because sitting on a couch when you have that on your back is uncomfortable, he went after the guy to see if he was going to be okay. He faintly heard the two sisters from earlier yell at each other.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross..."

"Get away, get oh! Get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me…"

Yep, this surely is going to be the great start of a new part of life.


	3. The Shining Beacon

**The Shining Beacon**

As soon as the ship landed people started to get out.

"Whoa… mmmm… bleeeehh… blleehh… bleh…"

Jaune was not feeling okay. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking around he saw the face of a teenager like him. His most notable feature was the scar on his cheek, he was looking at him with eyes that emitted genuine friendly concern.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" The scarred teen spoke up.

"I'm not right now, but I will be, thanks." The blond-haired teen answered.

"No problem, not used to flying?"

"All kinds of transportation actually, motion sickness sure is a pain."

"I wouldn't know." The scarred teen paused for a moment. "Maybe you should sit down for a while 'till you're sure you're okay again."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good."

Finding a bench to sit, the blond-haired teen sat down, a bit hunched over while the other teen leaned back, relaxed on the bench. After a moment of silence the latter mentioned teen leaned forward turning his head to look at the other teen.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Like I meant earlier, don't mention it."

A small pause later the scarred teen extended his hand.

"I'm Aedan."

Shaking his hand Jaune replied.

"I'm Jaune."

After the handshake the teen now identified as Aedan pushed himself off the bench. Turning around he offered Jaune a hand.

"Well, I'm going to get my bags, do you want go get yours too?" He spoke up.

Shaking his head Jaune replied: "No thanks, I'm going to sit for a little while longer. "

After retracting his hand and giving a nod Aedan turned around and started making his way towards the luggage area. Arriving at the luggage area he was met with a mountain of bags and suitcases, but after digging through some of them he finally found his luggage. Now with his dark gray backpack on his back and a big black duffel bag in his right hand he made his way back to Jaune.

"Hey, you want to head to the building now?"

Turning his head to face him Jaune replied: "Sure, why not?"

While they were walking they talked.

"You wouldn't believe amount of luggage I had to dig through to get to my stuff. I've to hurry up actually, I've got to meet up with some people." Said Aedan as he remembered a request in the letter.

"Where were you supposed to m-"

" **BOOOOM!"**

"What was that?" Jaune exclaimed as they saw the red dust cloud.

"I don't know." Aedan replied.

As they headed to the place of the occurrence they saw the red dust cloud dissipate into the air. When they were close they saw three people arguing, Aedan recognized one of them was the younger sister of the pair he saw on the ship. Further there were a black-haired girl and a white-haired girl.

"Well, it looks like it isn't anything too serious."

"You can go meet up with your friends, I'll go check on them."

"Thanks." As Aedan and Jaune started to part ways: "See you later."

"Yeah, sure, no problem, see you later." Jaune replied with a small wave.

After a two-finger salute with his free hand Aedan continued towards the school, passing the three girls who were just walking away from each other. After passing through the doors, and asking the receptionist where the elevator was, he stepped in the elevator and pushed the button for the highest floor. Stepping out the elevator after it had reached its destination he was met with a large room with a transparent roof. Through it you could see giant gears turning, in front of him was a desk with behind it a man sitting on a chair. He had gray hair, wore a green scarf, glasses and black clothes. Next to him there was a woman standing who he recognized as Glynda Goodwitch, which led him to assume the man was Ozpin. Glynda Goodwitch stepped towards the visitor.

"Welcome Aedan Cousland. My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

Putting his bags on the ground Aedan replied: "Pleasure to meet you in person."

After a quick shake of hands she turned around and gestured towards the man.

"And this is the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin."

Before Aedan could extend his hand over the desk to shake the professors', Ozpin spoke up.

"You may be wondering why you were to meet us here."

"Yes I do."

Ozpin stood up from his chair, turning around to look outside he continued: "As you may know, everyone can try and apply for Beacon Academy, but we only select a certain number of people."

"Yes, I've noticed."

Now Ozpin turned around to face the young man. "You're the only one to come from Draken correct?"

After an affirmative nod from the scarred young man Ozpin continued: "Must be weird not knowing anyone here. Then again, it seems you never got along with your classmates at Call Academy past having to work together. Why's that?"

To reply on that question Aedan said: "At first I was attending a different academy, I was sent to Call Academy because they said that with my results I should qualify for a different Academy. …"

Ozpin meanwhile was scrolling through Aedan's results from both Academies, he was indeed placed first in combat and theory classes. After transferring to the more difficult and harder Call Academy he was placed second in combat and fourth in theory out of the 24 students in his class. He was the best choice for Beacon Academy, the number one in combat classes from Call Academy was 21th in theory and the other top spots in theory were quite low in the combat classes.

"... I was the new kid in school and everybody else there already had their group of friends. I didn't really fit in well."

"This led to some of them causing issues for you, did it not? Tell me Aedan, are you still quick to anger and get aggressive?"

Sighing and running a hand through his short brown hair he replied:

"No, I've taught myself to basically express like I don't care about what other people do to me to anger me anymore."

Ozpin was silent at the wording of the answer for a moment before he nodded once and continued the conversation: "As I said before, here at Beacon Academy we select only a certain amount of people. Almost always everybody who is selected makes it through the initiation, otherwise they wouldn't have been selected in the first place. After the initiation we put them in teams of four. However, due a… impulsive decision on my part-"

(Glynda: "Hmmph.")

"-we had one more join us after we already selected the allowable number of people."

Glynda stepped in:

"But it wouldn't be fair to suddenly not allow one of the original chosen ones to join us because of that."

After Aedan gave a nod of understanding she continued:

"After weighing down our options we decided that this year we would have one team consist out of five people."

Getting a surprised look at his face, Aedan was about to ask why him, but she answered before he could ask the question.

"This does mean that you have to do your initiation on your own. We compelled a list of people based on different things to select one person who would get to do this."

Ozpin took over: "Among other things we looked at one person's combat capabilities and while not everybody takes this, we are not all equal, some are better at fighting than others. This requires one to be able to fight at least for two since you'll be on your own. In the end we chose you."

Silence filled the room as everything was being processed. Ozpin gestured to Glynda that she could leave, which she did after giving a nod to Ozpin. The silence was being broken when the clicking of heels stopped as Glynda had stepped in the elevator who was going down.

The silence returned, but only for a second.

"Do you play games?"

While being a bit confused at the sudden question Aedan nodded: "Yes, all kinds of games actually, why?"

"Do you like chess?"

"Yes, I do."

"Want to play a game?"

Shrugging his shoulders and giving a nod, Aedan replied: "Sure, why not."

Seemingly out of nowhere Ozpin pulled out a chessboard and pieces and put them on the table. Aedan removed his weapon from his back and took a seat at the desk.

"Do you prefer any color?"

"If it is possible I would like to use white please."

Readjusting his glasses Ozpin replied: "You can, you want the first turn advantage I see."

Getting a smile on his face Aedan responded: "While having the first turn is nice, I didn't pick white for that reason."

Curious, Ozpin asked: "Why then?"

"It's a quite stupid reason, but I like to see myself as the good guy, and then when you link the Grimm or the darkness to the color black… Well, you can guess the rest." Aedan finished with a shrug of the shoulders.

A few turns later Ozpin spoke up:

"I see you like to use your queen quite aggressively."

"Well, she is the most powerful, so why not use that power."

"True, but you put her in a quite risky position."

Nodding his head Aedan replied: "But if I left her to stand on the sidelines she couldn't use her power to help my other units."

"Which are less powerful."

"It's like you said, 'we are not all equal', but that doesn't mean we can't help one another. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, but whether it is the pawn or the queen, they'll both end up in the box. And for the rest it matters if the deeds of those who are lost did change the course in favor for them."

Again a few turns later.

Ozpin moved his knight and took the white queen.

"And what did her deeds accomplish?"

Aedan let out a small laugh as he replied: "Nobody's perfect, mistakes are made by everyone."

He moved his bishop and took the black rook.

Some turns later.

Ozpin looked up from the board to see the face of the young man who was sitting on the opposite site of the board. It was a face of looking intently at the board, you could see his eyes move from left to right and down to up, scanning for possibilities.

"We still need to discuss certain aspects of you initiation tomorrow."

Aedan had looked up for a moment to meet the Professor's face, but quickly went back to the board before answering.

"Which aspects Professor Ozpin?"

This was the moment the elevator doors opened and Glynda walked out. Ozpin looked up to Glynda in acknowledgement of her arrival, turning back to his opponent he smiled at the seriousness the young man was displaying about this game of chess he responded:

"Tomorrow early in the morning before the rest is awake, you'll need to meet both me and Glynda at the school entrance. Bring you weapon."

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment, tomorrow morning we will tell you more. But try to keep your initiation alterations and the possibility of a team consisting out of five between just the three of us okay?"

"No problem, I will do that."

The game was almost at it end, both Ozpin and Aedan had three pawns and four other pieces left.

"It's your turn Professor Ozpin."

But before Ozpin could think about his move Glynda interrupted: "Actually, the kids are starting to come together in the main hall, I think it is time for you to go there as well."

"Ah, that's a shame. Hey Professor Ozpin, maybe we can have another match sometime, one which we can finish?" Aedan asked as he got up from his chair and did a few stretches.

Looking towards Glynda before facing Aedan again, Ozpin answered: "I don't see why not, but for now, don't forget to be at the entrance tomorrow morning."

As he was holstering his weapon on his back and picking up his bags: "Is good, I'll see you two there."Aedan said, finishing with a small bow.

As he walked towards the elevator he swung his backpack over his shoulders. When the elevator doors closed and it went down, it left Ozpin and Glynda standing in the room.

"Nice kid." Ozpin commented as he sipped on his coffee, which Glynda had just brought for him.

"He seems like a good boy, I just hope he will fit in well."

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Ozpin replied as he turned to the board with his mug of coffee in one hand, he used his free hand to move his bishop.

' _He needs to work better with the knights.'_

Staring at the board and concluding something he moved his finger to the white king and knocked the piece over.

"Checkmate."

In the main hall:

When Aedan arrived in the main hall he managed to find a not too crowded spot to stand. Suddenly the person in front of him turned, bumping into his chest. Looking down his blue eyes met the pair of lilac ones of the older sister of the pair he saw on the ship.

"Oh, sorry." Was the quick response he got from the blonde who sported a sheepish grin.

But before he could response he saw her eyes move to looking past him over his shoulder after which her eyes widened slightly.

She quickly took a step to the side and called out: "Ruby! Over here!"

Looking over to where she was calling he saw Jaune and the younger sister, whose name apparently was Ruby, coming in the hall.

"I saved you a spot!"

Looking around and not finding anymore spots besides the saved one, Aedan decided not to call out to Jaune. Ozpin and Glynda were not on stage yet, in this time Aedan managed to find out what caused that red dust explosion from earlier outside the school. The people involved were standing close by and talked loud enough for him to catch what was being said.

Apparently the accident was caused by Ruby when she set off the red dust which belonged to the white-haired girl he saw outside the school. While Ruby was feeling really bad about it all, the white-haired girl joined the conversation. Ruby wanted to start over, but the white-haired girl, who apparently was Weiss Schnee, was being really difficult.

' _I feel sorry for the people who have to work together with her.'_ Aedan thought as he referred to Weiss and shook his head.

The sound of a microphone pulled his attention towards the podium on which Ozpin was standing, he started to speak:

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

' _That's right.'_ Aedan thought, remembering what Glynda said on the ship.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

Aedan's facial expressions took on a look of slight disagreement. _'Eh, not entirely untrue, would have worded it differently though.'_

"You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin walked away from the microphone Glynda took his place and spoke to us.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

And with that the people started to leave the room, so Aedan decided to bring his bags already to the ballroom.

That night:

It was time for everyone to go to sleep in the ballroom, but Aedan was thinking something over. _'I normally sleep in just my boxers, but I don't feel like doing that with all these people in the room. I guess I'll sleep with my jeans on.'_

He started to undress, but when he was left in his boxers and jeans he felt someone's gaze upon him. Looking around he was again met with the same pair of lilac eyes. He noticed that the older sister of the pair he saw on the ship was looking at him while sporting a playful smile. Looking down towards his own chest, he noticed that he indeed was not wearing that much clothing. Looking back at her, she returned something that would almost pass for a wink to him, when he smiled back at her.

' _I guess we are now even.'_ He chuckled to himself as he recalled his own behavior on the ship when heading towards Beacon Academy.

Sliding into his sleeping bag he put his hands behind his head. He noticed that some other male teens were now trying to show off, but she was now back again conversing with her younger sister Ruby.

After a few moments of tosses and turns, trying to fall asleep, he opened his eyes to see the ceiling and realized:

' _How am I supposed to sleep with the lights still on and everybody busy? I even have to get out early… *groan* But I can't exactly stand up and tell everybody to go to sleep, that wou-'_

"What in the world is going on over here!?"

Turning his head towards the yelling, he recognized the pair of sisters, together with Weiss and the black-haired girl from the red dust explosion earlier outside the school. Looking back at the ceiling he let out a sigh, when he turned his head again to decide the best course of action he only caught a glimpse of the black-haired girl blowing out the candle. The darkness that filled the room made it that nobody could see anything anymore and everything went quiet.

' _Well, goodnight.'_


	4. The Emerald Forest

**The First Step**

Opening one of his eyes Aedan groaned as he was met with the still dark room. Hoisting himself out of his sleeping bag, he quickly looked around. Seeing nobody else up, he switched his jeans and got dressed, grabbing his weapon and holstering it on his back. Stuffing the by the school provided sleeping bag in a corner of the room, he silently left the room. After a quick wash-up and breakfast he brushed his teeth and made his way to the entrance of the school. When he arrived there Ozpin and Glynda were already awaiting him.

"Good morning Aedan, glad you could make it, now come follow us." Glynda greeted as Ozpin took a swig of his coffee.

Nodding, Aedan followed the teachers. When they arrived at Beacon Cliff, Ozpin took the initiative to tell Aedan more about today's initiation:

"The initiation for the first year students this year goes as followed. First they will be launched from a launching pad into a Grimm infested forest. After landing, using their own strategy, they can pair up and make their way to the abandoned temple at the northern end of the forest. There each pair will have to choose one of several relics, after which they have to make their way back to the top of the cliff from which they were launched. For you counts the same, but aside from you going through it alone instead of getting paired, you will take the relics with you to place at the temple for the others."

Glynda handed Aedan a small black backpack, which he presumed contained the relics.

Ozpin continued: "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. You will meet opposition along the way. But our instructors will not intervene. When you placed the relics, take the long way back. There are two ways to get up here, you can't miss the first one, it's a stone bridge with a tower along with some other stone structures. When you go some way to the left of it you'll find a small carved out stairway that leads to the top of the cliff. Take that way so you can avoid others and their eventual questions about you lack of a partner."

"Do you have any questions?" Glynda asked.

Shaking his head, Aedan replied: "No, I don't. Let's do this."

Putting the small backpack on his back he walked over to the launching pads and stood on one. Letting out a deep breath he bend his knees a bit and positioned his hands in anticipation for the flight. Feeling ready he nodded towards the two, on which he was almost immediately launched into the air.

After his time flying through the air was coming to an end and the tree line was coming closer Aedan prepared himself. Seeing the first tree in his path he bend his knees and angled his feet. Managing to plant his feet on the side of the tree, he managed to slow down his descend a bit. He did this by redirecting his course by jumping towards the side of another tree. He managed to do this two times, but then he slipped and was coming straight at another tree at a wrong angle. Quickly pulling out his combat knife, he jabbed it straight into the tree. He slid down a bit, cutting a trail in the tree, a straight vertical line, where his knife had cut. No longer sliding down and coming to a stop, Aedan looked down and saw that he was just a bit higher than he was comfortable jumping. Saving that thought he first needed to get his knife out of the tree.

Removing his small backpack and dropping it to the ground, he planted his feet against the side of the tree and started to pull on his knife. Suddenly the knife slid out of the tree, as he was falling Aedan let a bluish rectangle appear beneath him. Because of the short notice he had utilize his Aura Shielding he hadn't made it strong enough. Upon landing on his back on the Aura shield he created it almost immediately broke into pieces like a sheet of glass. With a slowed down momentum he hit the ground back first.

"Argh!"

Picking himself up immediately, he stretched his back a few times and rubbed his back. Thinking it could have been worse if his shield pieces didn't disappear when his shield was destroyed.

"Still, that could've gone better." He murmured to himself.

Sheathing his combat knife back behind his back, Aedan removed his weapon from its holster, placing the weapon on his shoulder. After that he picked up the small black backpack from the ground and put it on his back. He started to walk calmly towards the northern end of the forest with his weapon resting on his shoulder while he was paying attention to his surroundings for any opposition. Suddenly something rustled in the bushes in front of him.

 **The Emerald Forest**

The two Ursai that came out of the bushes stood right in front of him. Taking a small jump back, Aedan charged his weapon. Right when one of the Ursa lunged at him he released the beam, tearing right through the Ursa's stomach, one-shotting it.

The second Ursa, having seen what happened to the first one, immediately went to close the gap. When it was standing on its back legs, preparing to take a swing at him, Aeden knew he didn't had enough time to take this one out the same way he did the first one. So instead he swung his weapon at the Ursa's bone armored head like a club. This only caused a minimal stagger for the Ursa, but it delayed its attack. Using this delay, Aedan put his weapon away and managed to get even closer to the Ursa, delivering an elbow in its chest. While this again caused only a minimal stagger, it was this time that Aedan used to reach for his combat knife and shove it straight in the Ursa's head from its unarmored underside, killing it. Making a spin to the side to let the Ursa's body fall to the ground as it disintegrated, Aedan sheathed his knife and positioned his weapon on his shoulder again. He looked around to see if there were more enemies nearby, finding none he continued his walk like before.

A while later he came in a somewhat open clearing, feeling he was being watched, he stood still and tried to listen where the being could be hiding. Suddenly the black half of a King Taijitu came lunging, with no time to allow Aedan to charge his weapon for a powerful enough shot. Quickly Aedan spun to his left, causing the head of the King Taijitu to zoom past him. Before he could do anything else though, the King Taijitu came lunging at him again. This time Aedan couldn't dodge in time.

(Cut to black, moment later cutting back to the fight.)

Aedan was lying on his back, his right leg pressed against the King Taijitu's upper jaw and his left leg against its lower jaw. Thanks to his Aura, this was preventing the King Taijitu from sinking its fangs into him. Seeing an opportunity Aedan grinned, solidifying his grip on his weapon, he charged up a shot. When he reckoned it to be powerful enough, he released the beam right between the King Taijitu's awaiting jaws. The beam tore through the King Taijitu, leaving it through the back of its 'neck'. Rolling to his right side, Aedan let what remained of his opponent fall on the ground and picked himself up from the ground.

But before he could completely stand up again he was smashed in his back by the head of the King Taijitu's white half, making its presence known. Thrown back on the ground, Aedan's weapon landed away from him. The white half lunged at Aedan, mouth open, ready to sink its fangs into him. Due quick thinking and some desperation, Aedan gathered some of his Aura in his right hand and threw it inside the King Taijitu's throat. As soon as it was inside its throat, he let it expand in size. This didn't kill the King Taijitu, but now it was thrashing around in pain due the Aura shield stuck in its throat. Picking himself up, Aedan ran to take cover behind a tree. After regaining his composure, Aedan peeked around the tree to find his weapon. He soon found it, the only problem being that the King Taijitu was between him and his weapon. Taking a runner's start pose, he sucked in a deep breath as he waited for his take-off shot.

*Hoarse growling!*

Aedan started to run towards his weapon, when part of the King Taijitu's body came crossing his path he dove over it, ending it with a somersault back into running. He wasn't even running for four steps before he had to slide under another part of the King Taijitu to avoid being stopped in his tracks. Arriving at his weapon, he didn't even stop to pick it up, he just quickly scooped his weapon up from the ground. Getting behind the then closest tree, Aedan checked the state of his weapon. Seeing nothing wrong with it, he stepped out of his cover and whittled the King Taijitu down with medium sized shots. When the King Taijitu was too dead to move anymore, Aedan calmed down from the encounter. He let the Aura of the disc fade back into his own Aura before continuing to his destination.

Arriving at the temple, it fit Ozpin's description, he opened the black backpack that was given to him by Glynda. After zipping the bag open, Aedan got a look at the relics.

' _Chess pieces?'_

Shrugging his shoulders, Aedan placed the relics on the pedestals. After doing that he zipped the now empty bag close and put it on his back and started to make his way towards the stairway.

Aedan stood before the small stairway that led to the top of the cliff. He was putting a new magazine in his weapon while behind him four bodies of now dead Beowolves were slowly disintegrating. Letting out a deep breath he put his weapon on his back in its folded state and started to go up the stairs.

As he was halfway towards the top he saw teenagers flying through the sky, which indicated that the others just started their initiation. Arriving at the top of the cliff Aedan turned around to look at the forest he was just in.

After a while he let out a sigh.

' _I'm getting bored.'_


End file.
